¿Feliz Navidad?
by coco cullenswan
Summary: ¿Nessie embarazada? ¿Jacob el padre? ¿Edward abuelo? Muchas sorpresas para un solo día, una confusión pueden hacer que Edward pase una terrible navidad ¿o Bella podrá cambiarlo?


**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

**Mi primer One Shot y se lo dedico a el grupo Fanfiction Adiction* ese grupo fue clave para que al fin me animara a escribir a Sharon a Jo Beta, administradoras que nunca me han negado su apoyo… chicas gracias!**

**También quiero dedicárselo a una persona muy especial para mí y que en los últimos días se convirtió en parte importante de mi vida, una amiga incondicional. Gracias Zoalesita, hermanita 3**

**¿Feliz navidad?**

Veinticuatro de Diciembre y yo había trabajado toda la jodida madrugada ¿Por qué la gente solía tener más accidentes en estas fechas? Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Acción de Gracias, Navidad, Año Nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto trabajo en el hospital? Hace dos años que no pasaba las fiestas tranquilo en casa con mi familia, pero por fin logré conseguir una licencia de vacaciones hasta el año entrante. Por eso no borraba la enorme sonrisa de mi cara, ya me imaginaba la cara iluminada de mis dos princesas. Mi hermosa esposa y mi carismática hija. Ambas eran lo único que quería para Navidad.

Apenas salí de mi turno 8:00 am, ajusté fuertemente mi abrigo, me monté en mi auto y a toda marcha comencé a recorrer las calles de Forks. Cada casa estaba decorada con luces titilantes de colores, uno que otro muñeco de nieve. Me sorprendió ver tantos niños en el parque un sábado por la mañana, tirándose en la nieve y haciendo formas en la misma. No pude evitar que de nuevo ese pequeño anhelo se instalara de nuevo en mi pecho. Siempre trataba de no sentirlo pues ya tenía a mi preciosa Vanessa y sabía que si Bella se enteraba de que en algunas ocasiones sentía ese deseo de tener un pequeño niño en mis brazos, se despreciaría de nuevo a sí misma. No, no podía saberlo. Yo no podría soportar verla de nuevo en ese estado.

Bella y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto. Fui su primer novio, su primer beso, su primer todo. Luego inevitablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la universidad, ambos por rumbos diferentes. Fue doloroso, pero lo hicimos con la promesa de que si nos volvíamos a encontrar, esa vez sería para siempre y así fue; años más tarde, yo médico y ella abogada, nos rencontramos cuando un cliente de ella planeaba demandarme por no querer ceder parte de un terreno que me pertenecía desde mi nacimiento… el resto fue historia, porque no tuvo que pasar muchas cosas para que nuestra llama se encendiera, esta vez con más fuerza.

Un año más tarde ya le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, quería asegurar por todos los medios que siempre estuviera a mi lado. Ella era la persona más perfecta, hermosa, dulce, amorosa y luchadora que hubiese conocido. Dos años después ella con veinticinco y yo con veintiséis, sentíamos que podíamos asumir la responsabilidad de ser padres y hace varios meses que habíamos dejado de cuidarnos. Pero nada funcionaba, visitamos algunos especialistas pero todos nos daban la misa respuesta, el problema era Bella. Ella inmediatamente se sumió en una gran depresión que casi nos llevó a separarnos, pero yo no me rendí y le demostré en todos los sentidos como la amaba y que podía vivir sin un hijo, pero no podía vivir sin ella.

Finalmente terminamos adoptando. Un día ocurrió un gran accidente de tránsito donde hubo una familia involucrada, cuya única sobreviviente era una hermosa niña de apenas nueve años. Así fue como Vanessa llegó a nuestras vidas y nos regaló un poco de la tranquilidad que habíamos perdido en los últimos meses.

Hoy mi pequeña princesa ya tenía dieciséis añitos y se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujercita pues hasta novio tenía. No quería pensar en el perro ese, el tal Jacob, juro que no lo he matado aun porque mi esposa me ha refrenado diciendo que soy un sobre protector irremediable. ¡Vamos! yo también fui un adolescente y tengo en claro que es lo que un puberto hormonal busca tener con una chica a su edad, la simple idea hacía que apretara con fuerza mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se volvieran imposiblemente blancos.

Despejé toda mi cabeza y me concentré en estacionar correctamente el auto en el garaje. Bajé y sacudí mis botas para la nieve en el umbral de la puerta y luego entré y pude apreciar el hermoso pino que dos noches atrás había traído a casa, estaba aun a medio decorar en la sala, que era todo un desorden por los adornos respectivos a la fecha y por un montón de papel de regalo en el mesón, negué con la cabeza sonriendo, seguro mis dos princesas se habían quedado hasta tarde tratando de terminar todo y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, yo quería ayudar.

— ¡Ya llegué! — grité desde la sala por si estaban en la cocina, pero como no recibí ninguna contestación supuse que aun estarían durmiendo y me reprendí por haber gritado.

Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando unos susurros provenientes de la habitación siguiente llamaron mi atención. No soy chismoso ni nada, pero aun tenía mis sospechas de que el chucho de Jacob se colaba por las noches en la habitación de mi hija y si eso era cierto, esta era mi oportunidad para tener pruebas y golpearlo de una buena vez. Cuando ya tenía mi mano en la manilla de la puerta la voz de mi esposa al otro lado me impidió entrar.

— No lo sé Nessie, pienso que debería de saberlo — decía Bella en tono confidencial, pero mi hija pegó un chillido.

— ¡Tengo una idea! Esperemos a Navidad y que todo sea una sorpresa — dijo contenta mi pequeña princesa y su conversación poco a poco me fue intrigando más, por lo que ya tenía mi mejilla pegada a la puerta tratando de escucharlas mejor — esperemos que papá no se dé cuenta antes — mis chicas están hablando de mi ¡Una sorpresa para mí! ¿De qué no me daría cuenta?

— Creo que sí se dará cuenta antes — reflexionó Bella ¿de qué demonios hablaban?

— Uy si, esta pancita ya se nota — agregó Nessie con emoción ¿Pancita? ¿Se referían a una pansa, a un estomago? Diablos, los hombres no nacimos para entender los chimes y cuchicheos de las mujeres.

— Será un bebé hermoso — ¿un b-be-bebé? La mano que aun continua pegada a la manilla comenzó a temblar.

— No estoy segura de cómo tu padre tome esto — ¿De que cómo lo tomaría? ¿Mi hija está em- emba- embarazada? — Podría caer en Shock — continuó hablando Bella pero un zumbido se instaló mis oídos y me causaba vértigo — el embarazo es una gran sorpresa para todos, yo aun estoy un poco choqueada con la idea —¿Bella estaba choqueada? ¿Yo cómo estaba? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Mi hija sería m-ma-madre? Todo me parecía irreal, entonces y-yo sería abuelo ¡Santa mierda! Mi cabeza dio vueltas y lo último que recuerdo fue ver cada vez más cerca la cerámica del piso.

.

.

.

Desperté cuando el fuerte olor a alcohol inundó mis fosas nasales y observé como mi esposa se inclinaba hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

— Cariño ¿estás bien? — me levanté poco a poco del suelo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — mi voz sonó pastosa y traté de aclararme la garganta.

— Eso te pregunto yo cielo, salí de la habitación de Nessie y te encontré aquí desmayado — ¿habitación de Nessie? ¿Desmayado? Las ideas poco a poco se fueron hilvanando y cobrando sentido ¡Mi pequeña estaba embarazada! Y traté de levantarme de nuevo pero el vértigo anterior regreso con fuerza, mi esposa me miraba preocupada colocando su pequeña y suave mano en mi frente.

— ¿Papi te sientes bien? — habló mi hija al lado contrario de mi esposa y yo la miré intensamente, ella era mi niña, ella ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera terminaba el instituto. El enojo inicial regreso a mí y me incorporé rápidamente.

— Edward ¿Qué tienes? Amor me estás asustando — Bella trató de acercase y yo retrocedí, ella no tenía la culpa de todo esto, tampoco Nessie, ella era inocente. El único culpable era Jacob ¡mataré al maldito!

— Estoy bien — mi voz sonó forzada, besé su frente y luego me giré a ver a Nessie, mirando su vientre, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que todo esto fuera un sueño. Pero ella vestía sus grandes y holgadas piyamas — ten-tengo que salir — tragué fuerte ante el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

— Edward te acabas de desmayar ¿Cómo que ahora vas a salir? — Bella se cruzó de brazos, pero ya yo estaba emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta con ella tras de mí.

— Olvidé algo en el hospital — fue lo último que dije antes de salir y montarme en mi auto con un solo rumbo y un instinto asesino instalado en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

Caminé apresuradamente por la playa La Push. Billi me dijo que podía encontrarlo aquí en la playa de la reserva. Ese mocoso tenía varias explicaciones que darme. Caminé un rato más hasta que a unos cuantos metros pude divisar a un grupo de muchachos de la tribu, entre ellos a la persona que buscaba y que en estos momentos no era mi persona favorita en el mundo.

— Jacob — lo llamé cuando estuve más cerca.

— Señor Cullen — me habló con seriedad cuando unos minutos antes reía a carcajadas el muy maldito, acaso se reía por haber embarazado a mi princesa. Mi enojo iba en aumento, detuve mi caminar y él se separó del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, alejándose de sus amigos — no esperaba verlo hasta la cena de noche buena — bromeó él, pero mi mandíbula continuaba apretada al igual que mis puños — ¿le ha pasado algo a Nessie? noté su tono alarmado y yo solté una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Qué si le ha pasado algo a Vanessa? — le pregunté de vuelta — dímelo tu muchacho, dime que no te has aprovechado de mi pequeña. Dime algo para que no te parta la cara de una vez.

— No lo entiendo Edward ¿De qué habla? — él me miraba un poco confundido.

— Para ti señor Cullen, no se te olvide, porque vamos a hablar de respeto, si tu no respetaste a mi pequeña — él ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, su cara asustada me lo decía.

— Señor Cullen usted debe entender que somos chicos y bueno eso es normal entre novios — comenzó a explicarse nervioso ¿normal? ¿Me hablaba de normal? Terminé con la distancia que nos separaba y apreté con fuerza las solapas de su camisa.

— ¿Me dices que es "normal" que mi hija de dieciséis años esté embarazada? — sin más estrellé mi puño contra su ojo derecho y él cayó sobre la arena de la playa.

— ¿Vanessa está embarazada? — preguntó Jacob tratando de levantarse ¿el chucho no sabía? Bueno igual tenía la culpa — pero solo hemos estado una sola vez — traté de no escucharlo, ¿ahora me iba a decir cuántas veces había tenido sexo con mi hija? — Y nos cuidamos, y-yo use con-condón — tartamudeó con una mueca de dolor llevándose una mano a su ahora morado ojo. No sentía ni una pisca de remordimiento, se merecía eso y mucho más.

— Necesitas que te explique las posibilidades de embarazo usando precaución — mi tono era mordaz y él poco a poco se fue alejando.

— Señor, yo tengo que hablar con ella, pensar que ha-haremos c-con el b-be-bebé- la voz de Jacob cada vez salía más aguda.

— ¿Cómo que harán? Ni se te ocurra pensar en aborto — me impuse molesto por tener siquiera esa idea — yo te diré que harás, actuarás como si no supieras nada, esta noche se supone que nos contarán y tu le mostrarás todo su apoyo — él se iba encogiendo a cada que hablaba y me acercaba — estarás de acuerdo con todo lo que se decida esta noche, te casarás y te harás responsable de tus actos — no me miraba a los ojos así que nuevamente lo tomé por la camisa — esta conversación quedará entre nosotros dos ¿entendiste? — No me contestó y lo zarandee un poco — ¿entendiste?

— S-si s-se-señor — tartamudeó y lo empujé de nuevo soltándolo.

— Nos vemos en la noche y te diré que no será un placer para mí hacerlo —lo dejé allí y me regresé antes de hacer algo estúpido como matarlo, aunque eso era lo único que quería hacer.

.

.

.

— Edward hijo, te estábamos esperando — me abrazó Esme apenas entré a la casa y pude ver a todos sentados en la sala, a mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper y sus respectivas esposas, Alice y Rosalie que eran las mejores amigas de mi esposa, claro, todas conversaban animadas con Vanessa y mi mirada inevitablemente viajaba consternada al vientre ella, un bebé con otro bebé en su cuerpo — ¡hijo! ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Lo siento mamá, fue un día difícil en el hospital — fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— ¡Oh! es cierto, lo mejor será que subas a descansar, Bella y yo nos encargaremos de que esta sea la mejor navidad de todas — dijo besándome en la mejilla y guiándome con palmaditas en la espalda a mi habitación. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, pude ver como Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido con la pequeña Anne en sus piernas y lo pensé mejor si ella podía con la situación yo también y trataría de verle el lado positivo a todo esto.

Vanessa lloraba en mi hombro porque no sabía cómo cambiarle el pañal a esa cosita en miniatura que Bella tenía en brazos. Bella solo reía pero Vanessa lloraba y lloraba en mi regazo.

— Papá no puedo hacerlo — Lloriqueaba — no puedo, no quiero y no quiero ser madre, lo daré en adopción — la sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y yo solo veía como el bebé, esa cosa pequeña envuelta en una manta azul soltaba el llanto.

— ¡No! no puedes darlo en adopción nooooooo…

Me desperté un poco aturdido por la sensación del sueño pesadilla que acababa de tener, pasé mi mano por mi frente que a pesar del frio estaba perlada por sudor. Mi mano fue remplazada por una más cálida y suave.

— Amor estás muy extraño, ¿me dirás que te ocurre? — mi hermosa esposa me miraba preocupada. Pero yo me apegaría a mi plan inicial, actuar como si no supiera nada.

— El turno de ayer y hoy fue muy pesado — lo mismo que le había dicho a mi madre. Bien por ti Edward, me felicité. El sueño pesadilla que acaba de tener aun me rondaba en la mente.

— Me imagino cielo, date la vuelta — la miré confundido mientras ella se arrodillaba en la cama — vamos Edward solo date la vuelta — lo hice quedando boca debajo en la almohada y fui sintiendo como mi esposa se sentaba a horcadas en mi espalda.

— ¿Q-qué haces Bella? — sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis hombros y la sensación era increíble.

— Estás muy tenso, así que te estoy dando un masaje — habló con voz sensual en mi oído — ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

— Señora Cullen lo está haciendo muy, muy bien — le dije y en un movimiento rápido, nos giré dejándola a ella debajo de mi cuerpo, frente a frente y comencé a besarla con ganas.

Su boca se amoldaba tan perfectamente a la mía y nuestros labios se movían en sincronía y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que nuestras lenguas comenzaran una conocida danza de poder, ella tratando de dominarme a mí y yo tratando de dominarla a ella. Mis manos de apoco iban bajando por su espalda, deleitándose con la curvatura de su espalda baja y llegando a su meta, ese precioso y respingón trasero que era todo mío. La presioné con fuerza y choqué mi pelvis con la suya para que entendiera cuanto la necesitaba. Comencé a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos desde su mandíbula bajando por su níveo cuello, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que escapaban de la boca de mi mujer. Tratando de llegar a mi otra perdición sus turgentes pechos. No muy grandes, no muy pequeños, perfectos para mí. Pero su estorbosa camisa no me lo permitió entonces fui subiendo mis manos por sus caderas llevándome conmigo la estorbosa prenda.

Estaba subiendo cuidadosamente y cuando comenzaba a tocar su vientre, pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como en forma de alarma y rápidamente apartó mis manos y me empujó a un lado de la cama. Sus acción me dejó un poco confuso e irritado, pero vi como apresuradamente acomodaba su camisa y la imagen me éxito mucho más. Su cabello era un desastre, su pálido rostro estaba coloreado con aquel rubor que tanto yo amaba, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos que nos habíamos dado y de su boca aun escapaban cortos jadeos producto de su respiración agitada.

— Edward yo subí a despertarte, todos esperan por ti para comenzar con la cena — maldije en mi interior ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Y de quién fue la estúpida idea de esta jodida cena familiar? A sí, ya lo recuerdo, fue mi idea. Yo me jodí solito.

— ¿Bella no pensarás dejarme así? — y señalé mi entrepierna, de la cual sobre salía una enorme y dolorosa erección. Para mayor descaro, ella se mordió su labio sin apartar la mirada de mi enorme problema, pero antes de que dijera o pasara cualquier cosa ella susurró un débil "lo siento" y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

— BELLA — grité exasperado, pero sabía que no regresaría y tendría que darme una ducha bien fría para bajarme la calentura.

¿Esta Navidad podía empeorar?

.

.

.

— Amor deja de mirar a Jake tan fijamente, es de mala educación — me susurró Bella que estaba sentada a mi lado. No podía entender cómo podía estar tan tranquila sabiendo que él era el causante del embarazo de nuestra hija.

Todos comían en la mesa alabando los platillos que mi esposa había elaborado y bromeando con una que otra cosa. Todos ellos ajenos a la bruma de odio que le enviaba a través de mi mirada a Jacob. Ya iba a ser media noche y cada pedazo de comida que llevaba a mi boca era masticado con rabia y tragado sin ser saboreado. No podía evitarlo, es que por más que lo pensara, aun no concebía la idea de ver a mi hija atravesar por un embarazo precoz. Me levanté de la silla indignado de que el causante de todo eso compartiera la misma mesa que yo. Bella me miró extrañada y se levantó a mi lado.

— Bien es hora de abrir los regalos — todos se levantaron alegres y pude ver como Nessie seguía preguntándole al chucho sobre su amoratado e hinchado ojo.

— Eddy te compré el mejor de los regalos, a ver si de una vez dejas de ser tan gruñón — gritó Emmet desde la sala.

—Edward no se qué demonios te pasa, pero estás más hostil que de costumbre con Jacob, dale una oportunidad al pobre chico — ¡Ja! le decía pobre al chucho ese. Ese no tenia de pobre nada si tuvo las agallas para embarazar a mi hija. Pensaba acabar con esta farsa lo antes posible, pero mi esposa fue llamada desde la sala y me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Caminé al baño antes de reunirme con mi familia, debía tratar de calmarme, pronto saldría todo a la luz y yo tendría que pensar con la cabeza fría. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño escuché de nuevo cuchicheos desde la cocina y me dirigí cuidadosamente hasta el lugar tratando de no ser descubierto. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto una vieja chismosa? ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección hoy sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas y sus consecuencias? Ante estas preguntas retóricas consideré en marcharme, pero me di cuenta que se trataba de una conversación entre mi hija y Jacob, así que en definitiva era de mi total incumbencia.

— Jacob no creo que lo de tu ojo haya sido un accidente — le reprochó Nessie — este día a estado muy extraño primero mi papá y ahora tu ¿Qué coño sucede? — yo no le había enseñado esa palabra a mi bebé, fruncí el ceño inevitablemente. Debe ser ese lugar que llaman instituto, siempre supe que sería su perdición, ella tendría que haber ido al internado de monjas al que tanto le había insistido a Bella.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme sobre el embarazo? — le desafió Jacob con voz autoritaria. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podría venir a mi casa y hablarle como se le diera la gana a mi pequeña?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — le preguntó Nessie con un tono de incredulidad.

— Tu papá me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Mi papá? ¿Él ya lo sabe? — no hubo respuesta, supongo que Jacob había asentido — mierda, se supone que debía ser una sorpresa, mamá se molestará — ¿Bella? ¿Por qué?

— ¿No se supone que debías habérmelo contado primero a mi primero? — le reclamó Jacob.

— ¿De qué hablas Jake? — esperé…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? — la voz de mi esposa en mi oído y su aliento sorpresivo, causaron que mi corazón latiera muy rápido y una maldición escapara de mi boca ante el susto.

— Bella me has dado un susto de muerte — dije con una mano en mi pecho tratando de clamar mi corazón.

— Edward Anthony, creí haberte educado bien, no puedo creer que estés espiando a esos jóvenes que solo querían un poco de privacidad — me dijo mi madre al lado de Bella, guié mi vista hacia atrás y pude ver como Emmett alzaba sus pulgares en aprobación y a las chicas junto con Jasper y mi padre mirando con reprobación pero la que parecía más molesta es Bella.

— Edward por todos los cielos podrías comportarte — me pidió, pero pronto se escucharon los gritos desde la cocina.

— DETENTE JACOB ¿de dónde sacas que yo estoy embarazada? — todos giramos nuestra atención a la conversación de la cocina, Bella fruncía el ceño y mi madre tenía una cara soñadora ¿se imaginaba a un bisnieto?

— Tu papá me lo dijo esta mañana y me hizo este moretón — le gritó Jacob de vuelta y ahora todos me miraban a mí.

— ¡PAPÁ! — gritó mi niña y yo entré seguido por toda mi familia que tenían diferentes expresiones en su rostro, la que más miedo daba era la mirada asesina que tenía mi esposa.

— Cielo quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo — le decía mi madre — awww puedes creerlo Carlise, seremos bisabuelos.

— Edward ¿de dónde sacaste que Nessie está embarazada? — me preguntó mi esposa cruzada de brazos mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados al igual que mi hija.

— Yo las escuché esta mañana, cuando llegué a casa — me expliqué y de un momento a otro, vi como Emmet estampaba su puño contra el ojo bueno de Jacob.

— Emmet ¿Qué mierdas has hecho? Eres un bruto — le gritó Rosalie que corrió a detenerlo antes que lanzara otro golpe. Mi padre y Jasper se unieron a ella, yo no moví ni un dedo, por mi se merecía todos los golpes del mundo, además no entendía cual era el drama de cómo me había enterado, la cosa es que ya lo sabía.

— Rose entiende ella es una niña y ese imbécil la ha embarazado — dijo consternado y mirando a Nessie y luego a su hija de cuatro años Anne — ¿te imaginas si algo así le pasará a nuestra bebé?

Esta vez fue Rosalie la que se lanzó contra Jacob, pero un grito nos ensordeció a todos y nos dejó estáticos.

— ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! — era la voz de mi pequeña y por primera vez en todo el día sentí que podía respirar bien ante sus palabras. Y yo la miré sin comprender. Ella estaba embarazada, yo las escuché. Mi padre sacó su maletín y comenzó a curar a Jacob que también miraba sin entender a Nessie.

— No sé qué diablos hayas escuchado papá, pero Yo no es-to-y em-ba-ra-za-da deletreó cada sílaba como si le hablara a un retrasado mental.

— Pero yo escuché…- Nessie le dio una mirada a su mamá y ésta asintió tomándome de la mano y tratando de jalarme a la sala y yo alcé una ceja. Toda esta situación era incomprensible para mi ¿Dónde estaba mi cerebro brillante y deductivo que me permitió graduarme con honores? Pues parecía haberse esfumado porque me sentía muy estúpido en estos momentos.

— Edward acompáñame, es hora de que abras tu regalo — me dijo Bella ¿Qué abra mi regalo? Acabo de armar un enorme drama en mi cocina y ella solo quería que abriera mi regalo — confía en mí, sígueme. — eso hice, la seguí y luego ella me sentó en el mueble central. Yo estaba en una especie de estado catatónico.

— Nessie ¿no está embarazada? — Pregunté y Bella negó, se inclinó en el árbol y tomó un sobre forrado con un lindo papel de regalo verde y se sentó a mi lado — ¿no seré abuelo? — ella sonrió y negó de nuevo, poco a poco comenzaba a experimentar un alivio desconocido, no es que no quisiera ser abuelo, es solo que eso debería pasar en un futuro más lejano. Si, muy lejano.

— Ten — me dio el sobre — ábrelo, ese es mi regalo — tomé el delgado sobre entre mis manos y lo destapé con cuidado sacando el papel que había dentro.

— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunté a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Léelo- me dijo y yo desdoble la hoja y comencé.

_Diciembre, 19 2012_

_Paciente: Isabella Swan_

_Edad: 33años_

_Análisis hormonal de sangre._

_GCH- Presente.._

_Resultado: POSITIVO._

_**¡Felicidades, seremos padres amor. B.S!**_

Miré a Bella con mis ojos cristalinos, ella sonreía y lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas, tomó mi mano y subió su suéter colocando así mi mano sobre su vientre. El cual comencé a masajear inconscientemente, sintiendo un pequeño abultamiento y sonriendo a más no poder.

— ¿No dirás nada Cullen? me preguntó en medio del llanto.

— ¿S-se-sere-seremos p-padres? — tartamudeé sin darme cuenta que mi cara también estaba humedecida por mis propias lágrimas. Ella asintió — ¿Cómo es posible?

— Mi ginecólogo dice que es un milagro, un regalo de Navidad — me dijo riendo feliz y yo rápidamente la besé lleno de euforia. No sería abuelo ¡sería papá! Me separé de ella y comencé a besar su vientre mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

— Me haces cosquillas ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? — me reprochó cuando la tomé en brazos, podía escuchar las risas de toda mi familia.

— Pienso demostrarle a mi mujer, cuanto la amo en estos momentos — besé de nuevo su boca y comencé a subir las escaleras — Nessie quedas a cargo — le dije a mi hija quien me miraba sonriente con un amoratado Jacob a su lado, vi la mirada que me dio Bella — no, no me disculparé con el chucho ese.

— Edward — me reprendió ella.

— Me he llevado un susto de muerte y he pasado un día de mierda con toda esa idea loca en mi cabeza — dije depositándola con cuidado en la cama — pero si tendría que repetirlo de nuevo lo haría, además disfrute golpearlo — Bella me golpeó el brazo en forma de regaño. Me posicioné encima de ella y comencé a besarla con parsimonia, ella llevaba en su vientre a un bebé mío, un bebé de los dos — te amo — dije sobre sus labios.

— También te amo — me dijo de vuelta — ¡Feliz Navidad amor!

Sin duda el mejor regalo de Navidad, la tenía a ella a mi lado, tenía a Nessie ¡que gracias al Todopoderoso no estaba embarazada! Y ahora tendríamos un nuevo miembro en la familia, un pequeño Cullen.

**Gracias a todas la chicas que se tomaron un tiempo para leerme** me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y espero que le haya gustado***

**Ehh bueno comenzando el último mes del año y el más festivo y con un poco de tiempo adelantado *FELIZ NAVIDAD* un abrazo a todas y felices fiestas*****


End file.
